1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a safe taxi service, and more particularly, to a service and method for a safe taxi service, capable of ensuring the safety of a taxi user carrying a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure the safety of a taxi user, a method of tracking the current location of the taxi user and transmitting tracked location information to a third party is in use. Information regarding the location of the taxi user is acquired by a location determination performed using a cell ID of an external service provider such as a mobile carrier, or using a global positioning system (GPS) sensor installed in a mobile device of the taxi user.
However, according to the above methods, the location of the taxi user may not be precisely determined or may be difficult to track. In particular, the position determination using a cell ID of an external service provider has low precision, and a GPS sensor mounted on a taxi user's mobile device may experience difficulties in receiving GPS signals in a vehicle. Furthermore, to provide additional information for improved reliability, such as user information regarding a user's destination or path, etc., and vehicle information regarding a registration number, a driver, etc., the user may need to personally input such information, which requires time and costs for the transmission of detailed information. Furthermore, the user may inconveniently report their destination or vehicle information by calling a call center or registering the same in detail via a short message service (SMS).